Sequel - Not Bad
by AkudanErika
Summary: Armin menarik(mencengkram) kepala Jean mendekat kepadanya, menatap tajam muka kuda itu dengan tampang stressnya. “ErendanLevi-sanmelakukanseksdirumahEren!”


**NOT BAD – Sequel**

 **Levi x Eren Yaoi FanFiction**

 **All Characters – Hajime Isayama**

 **Not Bad – AkudanErika**

 **Warning :**

 **Mature(Sex)Content, Yaoi/BoysLove/Gay/Homo. Mungkin tidak hot :l**

*

*

Jean menguap, kelas baru saja bubar, disambarnya tas jinjing miliknya yang terasa berat. Langit sudah berwarna jingga dan jam dinding diatas papan tulis menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kemudian diliriknya tempat duduk Eren, anak itu belum juga kembali ke kelas bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Aaa.. aku harap Eren baik-baik saja.." Gumamnya, membuat Marco yang baru saja beranjak dari tempat duduknya itu menoleh.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Mau pulang bersama?" Marco menghampiri Jean yang tengah memberesi buku-buku Eren yang berserakan di meja dan bermaksud membawakan tasnya.

"Tidak terimakasih, kau bisa pulang duluan.." Marco mengangguk kecil.

"Okey, sampai jumpa.."

*

Dan baru saja Jean sampai didepan pintu UKS, Eren keluar dengan tampang 'baru bangun tidur'nya. Diliriknya ruangan UKS yang terlihat sepi, sepertinya Levi-san sudah pergi.

"Jean? Oh kau membawakan tasku? Terima koasih~ hoammh.." Eren merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebelum meraih tas jinjingnya sementara Jean hanya diam. "Oi.."

"A- bagaimana?"

Eren sedikit terhenyak, seolah baru ingat hal menyenangkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan didalam sana. "Hehe.."

"Haa? 'hehe' matamu.. jangan bilang kau hanya tidur disana sampai kelas selesai?" Jean memukul kepala Eren pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan UKS diikuti Eren yang berjalan tertatih dibelakangnya. Tunggu. Badan diputar cepat.

"Kau-!?"

"Aku juga bisa deepthroat.. Ah- bisa kau antar aku pulang? Rasanya masih sedikit sakit.." Eren mengusap bokongnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan Jean hanya bisa menganga menyadari temannya ini memang lebih binal dari yang ia kira.

"Oh- wow.. Tapi- rencananya kan hanya menggoda! K-kau- kau melakukan seks dengannya?" Eren tidak menjawab dan hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dammit- kau- Eren!" Jean greget sendiri, dan apa-apaan muka Eren itu? Sampai-sampai tangannya terasa gatal ingin menaboknya.

"Sudahlahh.. ayo pulang.." Eren maju satu langkah, mengalungkan satu tangannya di bahu Jean- minta dipapah, tapi dengan segera Jean menepisnya. "Oii-"

"Tidak- tidak! Kau membuatku memikirkan hal-hal mesum! Pulanglah sendiri.." Jean berlari menjauh meninggalkan Eren.

"Padahal dia selalu memikirkan hal-hal mesum.."

*

*

Keesokan harinya, Eren berangakat sekolah seperti biasanya. Sedikit kesal karena sewaktu berpapasan dengan Jean, si muka kuda itu menyeringai kepadanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka merasa heran.

"Erenn!!" Baru saja Eren akan masuk kedalam kelas, suara nyaring Armin mengejutkannya. Pemuda blonde itu berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yo, Armin.. Sudah sembuh? Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menjengukmu." Armin tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Umm.. tidak masalah.. Dan tadi aku bertemu Levi-san.. dia memintamu untuk ke UKS jika masih terasa sakit.. kau sakit?" Eren sedikit membeku, Armin itu pandai dia tau hal-hal seperti 'itu' tapi tidak mungkin juga Eren menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

"Tidak kok.. kemarin aku sempat terpleset.. Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Armin masih sedikit ragu, apa lagi mata birunya melihat semburat kemerahan di telinga Eren yang kerap muncul saat ia sedang berbohong. Tapi setelah melihat cara berjalan Eren, mau tidak mau ia percaya. Yaa.. Eren memang sedikit ceroboh.. pikirnya.

*

Pukul sepuluh kurang limabelas menit. Eren berlari kecil ke toilet, ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat buang air kecil sampai jam istirahat. Diabaikannya anusnya yang sesekali berdenyut nyeri. Tapi tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai ke toilet, ia melihat Levi berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya sambil menenteng tasnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Wajah Eren merona seketika. "L-levi-san.." Mau tidak mau Eren menahan hasratnya saat mendapati Levi berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti satu langkah besar didepannya.

"Kau menguntitku lagi? Atau mau ke UKS?" Tanyanya langsung ke inti. Dan wajah Eren tambah merona, kemudian ia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku mau ke toilet.." Lirihnya.

"Ah.. Ya sudah." Jawabnya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Levi terlihat biasa saja. Apa mungkin dia menganggap hal kemarin hanyalah permainan kecil belaka? Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bahkan saat ia bertanya juga tidak menunjukkan hal-hal yang seolah-olah menggoda Eren.

"Bagaimana ini.." Eren meremat dadanya, sedikit dramatis. Ia terlalu menyukai Levi, tapi bagaimana jika Levi hanya menganggapnya sebagai penggoda? Ini buruk.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan hasrat ingin pipisnya, Eren sengaja memilih jalur yang lebih jauh, padahal jarak kelasnya dengan toilet hanyalah limabelas meter. Ia ingin ke UKS, sekedar melihat Levi atau berbincang sebentar dengannya.

Pintu dibuka, Levi tidak ada didalam. Namun Eren tetap masuk, mendapati tempat ia melakukan hal mesum kemarin sudah sangat bersih dan rapi. Ia berbalik, menatap meja yang tidak terlalu besar disudut ruangan tempat Levi menulis laporan yang juga sangat rapi. Tapi tasnya tidak ada. Jadi Levi tidak ke UKS setelah berpapasan dengannya.

Tunggu. Eren berfikir keras, ia melakukan seks dengan Levi di sekolah, di UKS, disaat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Bagaimana jika ada salah satu siswa ataupun guru yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat ataupun mendengar, kemudian melaporkan Levi ke kepala sekolah, lalu Levi dipecat?

Lagi-lagi Eren meremat dadanya, bagaimana ini.. Jika Levi benar dipecat, itu karena kesalahannya.

Bel istirahat berdering. Eren terlihat lesu setelah kembali dari toilet. Armin menghampirinya, meletakkan bekalnya diatas meja Eren kemudian duduk didepannya.

"Eren? Kau tidak bawa bekal?" Eren mengangkat wajahnya malas, kemudian mengambil bekalnya yang ia letakkan di laci, tapi tidak berniat memakannya. Ia terus-terusan memikirkan bagaimana jika Levi benar-benar dipecat.

"Eren?"

"Hoo.. apa kau butuh asupan yang lain?" Jean menarik kursinya untuk duduk disebelah Eren, mencomot sosis goreng Armin.

"Asupan?" Armin membeo. Jean masih menyeringai sama seperti tadi pagi, tapi kali ini Eren mengabaikannya. Melihat ketidakpedulian Eren, Jean berdiri kemudian membungkuk untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Armin.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

"HAAAAAAAA??!!!"

Eren terlonjak kaget. Untung hanya mereka bertiga yang makan siang di kelas. "Kau kenapa sih?!"

Mulut Armin masih menganga selama beberapa detik, wajahnya terlihat merah padam dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Jean kembali duduk dan menahan tawa begitu melihat reaksi Armin.

"K-k-k-kau.. d-dan.. L-Levi-san.." Armin ingin menangis. Demi bibi Carla yang ia sayangi.. Armin tidak pernah menyangka sahabat baiknya itu berani melakukan seks di sekolah, dengan seorang pria dewasa.

Eren hanya diam tidak memperdulikan reaksi Armin, ia sudah tau cepat atau lambat Jean pasti akan mengatakannya pada Armin. Dan memang terjadi. "Betapa binalnya temanku ini.." Jean tertawa kecil, lalu dirangkulnya bahu Eren. Sementara Armin masih mengaga tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang binal?" Ketiganya terlonjak kaget, Connie dengan santainya bertanya sambil menyeruput susu kotaknya. Dan sejak kapan si botak itu datang?

Eren berjalan malas. Armin yang terus menerus mengoceh tentang buku barunya itu ia abaikan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Levi dan Levi. Bagaimana jika Levi benar-benar dipecat demi nama baiknya(Eren) di sekolah? Bagaimana jika Levi benar-benar dipecat? Bagaimana jika Levi benar-benar dipecat? Bagaimana jika Levi benar-benar dipecat? Bagaimana?!.

"..Kapan-kapan aku akan datang ke perpustakaan itu lagi dan pinjam banyak buku.. Aaaa senangnya.. Oh iya.. ku rasa nanti aku harus kerumah Berthold untuk pinjam buku catatannya.. aku ingin pinjam bukumu, tapi kurasa catatan Berthold lebih rapi.. hehe.." Kemudian hening. Armin menolehkan kepala pirangnya menatap Eren yang memang mengabaikannya sejak awal.

Rumah Eren sudah dekat, tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Dan Eren yang melamun itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai. "Eren.." Ditariknya lengan kanan Eren, menyadarkan pemuda berambut coklat tua itu dari lamunannya. Ada satu hal yang membuat Armin heran, apa Paman Grisha punya mobil baru?

"Ah- maaf Armin, aku sedang berfikir keras tadi.." Kali ini Armin yang mengabaikannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlihat lebih tertarik dengan mobil mahal di halaman rumahnya. "Itu-" Matanya membulat. Sudah jelas, "I-itu mobil Levi-san!"

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Eren berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya meninggalkan Armin yang masih sedikit bingung.

"L-Levi-san?"

Pintu depan dibuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepatu Levi yang terlihat mengkilap tertata rapi di rak sepatu. Disebelahnya ada sepasang sepatu yang juga sangat ia hafal, sepatu ayahnya.

Jangan bilang Levi mengadukannya pada ayahnya.

Sepatu sekolahnya ia lepas asal-asalan, kemudian ia kembali berlari menuju ruang tamu. Dan benar, Levi tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Ah.. Eren pasti banyak merepotkanmu.." Itu kata pertama yang Eren dengar begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu. Tubunya membeku, Levi mengadukannya?. "Oh- Eren? Sudah pulang?" Grisha tersenyum tipis pada Eren, kemudian Levi yang duduk membelakanginya itupun menoleh. Mata tajamnya membuat Eren semakin membeku dan.. seringaian itu..

"K-kau! Kau bohong! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Semburnya. Grisha sedikit terkejut dengan sikap tidak sopan Eren pada Levi.

"Eren! Apa maksudmu? Bohong apanya?" Grisha sudah pasti bingung. Padahal sedari tadi Levi hanya diam mendengarkan ia bercerita dan hanya menjawab seadanya saja, bohong yang bagaimana?. Mendapati Eren yang tidak menjawabnya, "Rivaille, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berteriak padaku, Nak. Kau tau aku teman baik ayahmu, aku hanya mampir kesini dan aku tidak menceritakan apapun tentang kau dan aku." Seringai itu bertambah lebar. Eren semakin panas, wajahnya merah dan tangannya terkepal menahan malu.

"H-hey.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Grisha tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Menghela nafas, Grisha berdiri, menghampiri Eren. "Minta maaf atas perilakumu! Kau bahkan sering merepotkannya dengan bolak-balik ke UKS, Rivaille khawatir dengan kesehatanmu.. tidak seharusnya kau bicara keras seperti itu!"

Jadi.. Levi bercerita soal itu? Dan bukan yang itu?. Diliriknya Levi yang masih menatapnya, seolah sedang menunggunya untuk membungkuk minta maaf.

"M-maaf.." Gumamnya. Levi hanya diam, pura-pura tidak dengar. Hal itu membuat Eren melangkah maju, lebih dekat dengan Levi. Ia membungkuk empatpuluh lima derajat. "Maafkan aku, Levi-san!" Levi mendengus geli, ia diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ya.."

Dering ponsel diatas meja membuat Grisha sedikit kaget dan terburu-buru mengangkatnya. Eren menegapkan tubuhnya, menatap sang ayah. "Halo.. Ah- baik, aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit, segera berikan penanganan pertama." Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Sepertinya darurat, pikir Eren.

"Rivaille, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin aku obrolkan dengamu, tapi aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa ngobrol dengan Eren.."

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak masalah.." Jawab Levi, tersenyum kecil pada Grisha.

*

Sekarang hanya mereka berdua. Eren dengan kaos lengan tiga per empat warna abu-abunya itu hanya menunduk tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang.. ya.. begitulah. Sementara Levi masih memperhatikannya dalam diam, cara duduknya terlihat sangat santai.

Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Levi bergerak, menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Levi. Eren sedikit gelagapan, apa yang ia pikirkan? Banyak sekali, Eren sendiri bingung.

"T-tidak ada.." Lirihnya. Kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Manik hijau Eren melirik gerak-gerik Levi, seperti saat ini, caranya memegang cangkir kemudian menegak minumannya. Eren sangat hafal.

Cangkir diletakkan, kemudian Levi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Eren yang masih memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"E-eh!!" Tubuhnya panas dingin, kaku. Eren hanya bisa meremas celananya saat dengan lagak angkuhnya Levi duduk disebelahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang ia letakkan diatas sandaran sofa seolah sedang merangkul Eren. "L-Lev-"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Bukankah kau orang yang sama, yang kemarin menjerit nikmat saat ku gagahi?" Ucap Levi vulgar, membuat wajah Eren merah padam tidak bisa mengelak. "Apa aku salah, Nak?" Lanjutnya berbisik.

"H-hentikan.."

"Hentikan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Jawabnya santai. Eren memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tau harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi Levi. Sekarang apa? Bukankah seharusnya dirinya senang bisa seintim ini dengan Levi?

"L-Levi-san.." Lirihnya, memberanikan diri untuk memanggil.

"Apa?" Suara berat itu. Cengkraman tangan pada celananya mengerat. Aroma tubuh Levi bahkan membuatnya sedikit menahan helaan nafas dan tubuhnya yang meremang.

"K-kau.. kau tidak dipecat kan?" Ingin sekali Eren bertanya seperti itu untuk memastikan. Tapi bagaimana jika benar Levi sudah dipecat? Eren tidak akan kuat menerima kenyataan. Menghela nafas, kesannya Eren mengabaikan pertanyaan Levi.

"Kau tuli?-"

"A-aa.. tidak apa-apa.. hehe- aku.. hanya merasa canggung.." Kembali hening lagi. Eren dapat merasakan jari Levi yang tak sengaja menyentuh ujung-ujung rambutnya. Ia ingin menjauh sedikit, tapi dirinya juga merasa enggan.

"Eren.." Panggil Levi. Secara reflek Eren menoleh dengan wajah merahnya, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam Levi yang menatapnya lekat.

"Y-ya?"

"Be my brat.."

*

Tidak.. tidak.. ini terlalu mendadak. 'Be my brat.' Tebakan Eren mengenai maksud kalimat Levi memanglah benar. Levi ingin Eren menjadi miliknya. Dan ini terlalu tiba-tiba, saat Eren dengan sedikit kasar Levi dorong untuk tiduran terlentang dengan dirinya berada diatas, mengukung remaja yang cukup tinggi itu.

Wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak, mata Levi masih terbuka, memperhatikan manik hijau kesukaannya yang terlihat melebar dan sedikit buram saking dekatnya. "Le-vi.." Desahnya. Levi tersenyum miring, menyeringai. Mendapati perubahan sikap Eren yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kemana perginya sikap binalmu itu? Huh?"

Belahan bibir Eren terbuka meski tak mampu menjawab, aroma teh hitam tercium jelas begitu Levi mendaratkan ciumannya dipucuk hidung Eren.

"Levi-san.." Dada bidang didorong pelan, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Levi makin membungkuk, hidung mancungnya menyentuh leher Eren, mengendus aroma remaja yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih sejak semalam. Kecupan kecil mendarat tepat dibawah telinga Eren. "A-ah.."

"Hmm? Kau ini sensitive atau memang sengaja menggodaku?" Levi kembali memberi Eren kecupan-kecupan ringan dilehernya sebelum akhirnya lidahnya sedikit terjulur meninggalkan jejak basah memanjang dari rahang bawah hingga tulang selangka.

"J-jangan!" Eren kembali mendorong Levi menjauh, tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Hingga jilatan-jilatan kecil itu menjadi hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas ruam di beberapa bagian kulit lehernya. Eren tidak tahan. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan desahan.

"Padahal aku ingin melihatmu bersikap binal seperti kemarin.." Levi berguman, kemudian menyingkapkan kaos yang Eren pakai hingga dada bidangnya terekspos bebas. "Lihat, mereka mulai menengang, bahkan tanpa ku sentuh.." Kedua jempolnya memijat tonjolan coklat di dada Eren sejenak, lalu mengusapnya dengan sedikit mengambang.

"A-ahn! K-kumohon.. Jangan disini-Ahh.." Rambut hitam ditarik pelan. Sedangkan Levi lebih suka dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan kedua nipple Eren. "B-bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Ibuku datang- Ah- dan- melihat!"

Oh- Levi menghentikan kegiatannya, menegapkan badannya kemudian menatap wajah Eren yang mulai berkeringat. Ia menyeringai setelahnya. "Bukankah itu lebih menantang?"

"T-tidak!" Eren ikut menegapkan tubuhnya, mata hijaunya melihat ke sekeliling, mengira-ngira dimana Ibunya saat ini. Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua. Jikapun ibunya dirumah, pasti ia juga akan ikut ngobrol dengan Levi dan ayahnya.

"Haa.. sudahlah-" Levi beranjak dari tempatnya, berniat merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Tapi Eren menarik tangan kanannya, menatapnya.

"K-kumohon.." Levi menelan ludahnya. "Di kamarku.."

*

Tubuh ramping kembali didorong kasar, membuat Eren sedikit mengaduh kesal. Levi melepas dasinya, kemudian mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Eren. "Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu lagi? Atau hanya ingin menikmati service dariku?"

"A-aku- Ahh!" Ikatan yang dibuat Levi terlalu erat, dan kenapa juga tangannya harus diikat seperti ini- "K-kenapa kau mengikatnya? S-sakit!" Eren meronta, berusaha mengurai ikatan dasi itu tapi tidak berhasil, bahkan malah semakin erat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku.." Pipi dicengkram, kemudian bibir Eren ia usap kasar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku- ingin.." Jeda, Eren menahan nafasnya saat tangan kiri Levi mencengkram pinggangnya posesif. "-Levi.."

Bibir bertubrukan, Eren membuka mulutnya tanpa diminta, membiarkan Levi mengecup lidahnya yang sedikit terjulur sebelum mengulumnya, melilitnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ahmm- AH-" Nipplenya dicubit gemas beberapa kali, dan ciuman tetap berlanjut. Tangan kiri Levi berpindah area jajahan. Celana Eren ditarik asal-asalan hingga terlepas, lalu ia lempar ke sisi tempat tidur. Eren setengah telanjang sekarang. "Mnn- Levih~"

"Hm?" Levi sedikit memberi jarak begitu mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Menatap bagaimana Eren yang kerepotan dengan tangannya yang terikat didepan tubuhnya. "Ah- maaf.."

Eren tersentak kaget, ia juga hanya bisa menatap bingung Levi yang tiba-tiba melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. "Duduklah.." Eren menurut, namun kemudian ia paham apa yang akan Levi lakukan selanjutnya.

"L-levi.."

"Diamlah, seharusnya aku mengikat tanganmu kebelakang.." Telinga dijilat lidah penuh air liur.

"A-ahh.. tapi- aku tidak akan bisa bergera-aakhh! Levi- telalu erat!" Levi acuh, kemudian melepaskan kemejanya. Ditariknya Eren untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan kaki yang terbuka cukup lebar. Kaos kembali disingkapkan, ditarik keatas lalu disumpalkan kedalam mulut Eren yang terbuka.

"Mmpff! Remmf-"

"Diamlah dan nikmati.." Dikecupnya sudut bibir Eren sekilas, kemudian ciumannya turun ke tengah-tengah dada Eren, berhenti di nipple kanannya. "Selamat makan.. Aahm-"

"Nngghh! Hhh-! Nghmmph.." Eren membusungkan dadanya secara reflek, mulut panas Levi sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya ikut memanas, bahkan kejantanannya semakin menegang. Lidahnya terus mengusap-usap permukaan nipplenya, memberikan gigitan kasar juga hisapan kuat.

"Nnnnmhh! Hmmnh-"

"Kau suka, Nak? Bagian sini sudah menantangku.." Levi berpindah ke nipple kiri, sementara tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan Eren yang menekan-nekan perutnya, tidak berniat memanjakannya, dan hanya menggenggamnya saja. Levi terkekeh, Eren mengerang frustasi.

"NMMMH!!" Eren geram, ia berusaha mendorong ujung kaos yang Levi sumpalkan kedalam mulutnya dengan lidah, entah kenapa susah sekali. "Mnnh-"

"Kau ingin sesuatu? Hm?" Pantat kenyal diremas kasar- Levi suka bagian ini. Kerutan ditengahnya ia usap dengan jemarinya yang kering, membuatnya berkedut-kedut senang. "Air liurmu kemana-mana, Nak.." Menyeringai, Levi kembali merebahkan tubuh Eren.

"Puahh! Ahhh- Levihh-" Akhirnya berhasil, air liurnya meleleh hingga ketelinganya dan lihatlah kaos basah itu. "Inih.. ini tidak nyaman.." Eren menggeliat kecil, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tangannya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh." Jawabnya singkat. Levi kemudian turun kebawah, mengecupi perut Eren -membuatnya melenguh geli sekaligus nyaman- dan berhenti diujung kejantanannya. "Apa aku perlu mengikatnya juga?"

"J-jangan! Kumohon!" Eren menggeleng kasar. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti -mengikat penisnya sendiri untuk menahan ejakulasi- itu. Ia juga belum pernah melihatnya, bahkan di video porno yang ia tonton bersama Jean dan Connie.

"Hmm.. kau harus mencobanya.." Levi terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi yang Eren berikan. Kemudian mata tajamnya menemukan tali yang ada di kerah kaos Eren. "Kita bisa pakai ini.." Ditariknya tali itu dengan mudah, Eren yang masih membayangkannya bergidik ngilu.

"L-levi.. kumohon.. j-jangan.." Eren masih bisa melihatnya, bagaimana Levi menyeringai senang saat membuat simpul kupu-kupu yang cukup kencang pada pangkal penis Eren. Ah- "S-sakit.. Levi.. kumohon-"

"Kubilang jangan banyak mengeluh!" Disodorkannya tiga jari tangan kirinya. "Hisap.. bayangkan kau sedang menghisap penisku." Titah Levi sembari menekan bibir Eren dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aahmm.. Mnnn.." Levi mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat sesuatu yang membuat benda kebanggaannya berdenyut iri. "Mhmm? Annhm.."

"Shit.." Levi mengangkat kaki Eren keatas bahunya, membiarkan Eren tetap menghisap jarinya sementara ia akan memanjakan titik yang lain. "Anusmu terlihat sangat lapar, Nak.. ingin segera ku gagahi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Eren berdesir, tersalur ke kejantanannya. "U-uhmm.."

Levi tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tau Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hoo.. kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkanmu.." Jilat.

"A-ahnm- Rfmmh-"

"Bersabarlah sedikit.." Levi sedikit mengumpulkan air liurnya sebelum menjulurkan lidah. Menusuk lubang berkedut itu sedalam yang lidahnya bisa. Panas.

"Nnngggghhh- Hhhh.." Ini terlalu aneh, tapi Eren suka. Benda lunak itu bergerak-gerak kecil didalam sana. Sementara tangan kanan Levi mulai memanjakan kejantanannya, memijitnya kuat seolah memaksa Eren untuk segera mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Hmm.." Levi bergumam tanpa makna, ia tarik lidahnya keluar dari dalam Eren. "Aku suka saat kau mencengkram lidahku.." Lanjutnya.

"Ahn- L-rev-mmnhh.." Jari dihisap kuat, Eren sedikit menggoyangkan pinggangnya untuk menyamankan posisi tangannya yang tertindih. "I-itaii~mmnh.."

"Hmm?" Testis diraup, digesekkan dengan gigi-giginya pelan sebelum ia hisap kuat-kuat membuat kejantanan Eren berkedut kencang. Levi menahan tawa, Eren benar-benar membuatnya tergoda. Dengan sedikit jahil, ia gerakkan jari-jarinya didalam mulut Eren. Ia apit lidah si binal itu dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, lalu ditarik pelan.

"Ahk-mmnngh~ Haa~ahh-kk.." Eren mendesah kecewa setelahnya, begitu Levi dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia menarik jarinya keluar dari mulut Eren lalu menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Kau memang memilih untuk hanya menikmati serviceku.. tapi.. ku harap kau masih mau menghisapnya.. Setidaknya aku akan memanjakan tenggorokanmu.." Ucap Levi. Mata tajamnya tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah berpeluh -merona merah dan kacau- Eren.

"U-umm.." Memalingkan wajah. "B-bantu aku duduk.."

*

Armin bersenandung kecil, rumah Berthlod tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sesekali ditatapnya layar ponselnya. "Berthold belum membaca pesan Line dariku.. semoga dia ada dirumah.." Gumamnya.

Setelah sampai, ditekannya bel disamping pintu. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu dibuka, "Oh- Armin? Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya langsung pada intinya.

*

"AHGKK- Ahnnmmh!-" Suara itu-

"Hhh.. gerakkan lidahmu.." Kepala berambut kecoklatan ditarik kasar, lalu ia dorong pinggangnya perlahan berharap kejantanannya bisa masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Eren.

"Nngk-haammpph- mmpph-" Eren menurut, lidahnya mulai mengelus setiap inci kecantanan Levi yang bisa ia raih sementara Levi sendiri masih menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk ke tenggorokanmu.." Eren tersentak, kemudian mendongak menatap wajah Levi yang terlihat begitu menikmati. Rileks, seperti sebelumnya.. Levi akan segera masuk begitu dalam. Eren suka.

*

"A.. maaf Armin, ponselku baru ku charger.. selain itu, buku matematika-ku dibawa Reiner.. ku rasa dia juga sedang menyalin catatan kemarin.." Armin sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan Berthold, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Umm.. tidak apa, aku akan pinjam buku Eren saja."

*

"Uhk- haa~ Levi.." Eren terbatuk kecil. Ia menurut saja saat Levi memintanya untuk berbalik badan kemudian mendorong kepalanya dengan kasar hingga mencium bantal. Pantatnya terangkat tinggi seperti waktu itu, Levi dengan seringaiannya mulai menyentuhkan unjung kejantanannya dengan lubang anus Eren yang berkedut lapar.

Levi mengusap pergelangan tangan Eren yang memerah karena ikatannya, membungkuk - "Kau ingin satu hentakan?" Lalu dijilatnya telinga Eren yang memerah. Kaos kembali disingkapkan, mengekspos punggung mulus.

"H-Ha'i.. cepatlah.." Eren bergerak mundur, membuat kejantanan Levi lebih bergesekan dengan belahan pantatnya. "Nnnh~"

"Bitch.." PLAK – Pantat ditampar keras.

"AAH-!"

Levi terkekeh berat, bocah yang tengah menungging untuknya ini memang benar-benar binal. "Baiklah.." Pergelangan tangan Eren ia cengkram dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya yang masih sedikit basah itu menyentuh lubang anusnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menyiapkan lubang laparmu ini dengan jariku, kau sudah terlalu lapar.. kan?" Jeda, Levi sedikit lebih menurunkan celananya, "Kalau begitu.. ini hadiah untukmu- Gh!"

"A-AAAH! HA-ahh.. L-levi.."

*

"Levi-san belum pulang.." Gumam Armin begitu menatap mobil Levi masih terparkir dihalaman rumah Eren. Sesaat wajahnya terasa panas mengingat apa yang Jean katakan padanya sewaktu jam makan siang. Dilanjutkannya langkah kakinya menuju pintu depan, kemudian berhenti lagi. Kepala pirangnya menoleh. "Paman Grisha sudah pergi?"

*

"AAH! Lagi~! NHHA- LE-VIH~" Levi hanya menggeram kecil menanggapi desahan keras Eren yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu pendengarannya. Kejantanan menusuk lebih dalam, berkali-kali menubruk prostat si bocah binal. "AHHT..mmh! Haa~"

"Kau menangis? Huh? Ah-!" Satu tusukan pasti, cengkramannya pada pinggang Eren ia pererat begitu merasakan Eren mengetat tiba-tiba.

"Nggh- L-lepaskan talinya.. ku-mohon-Aaah! Sakit!"

TING-TUNG!

Hening- Levi menghentikan tusukannya, menatap Eren yang terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan tamu yang menunggu didepan rumah. "Kita abaikan? Baiklah.." PLAK

"Aaahn- Nnnh-mmph~" Bantal digigit, menahan desahannya agar keluar tidak terlalu keras. Eren juga hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah saat Levi mempercepat gerakannya, mengocok kejantanannya dan menciumi punggungnya. "Lebih- Ahh! Cepat!-Eh?"

Levi mengeluarkan kejantanannya tiba-tiba sebelum melepaskan ikatan dasi dipergelangan tangan Eren.

"Lev-" Belum sempat Eren berkomentar, dengan cepat Levi membalik tubuh Eren untuk tidur terlentang.

TING-TUNG!

"Ck.." Paha mulus diangkat, ditorehkannya banyak bitemark dan kissmark disana. "Kita selesaikan dengan cepat, lalu kau urus tamumu itu."

Bibir kembali bertemu, saling jilat dan hisap dengan rakus. Tangan Eren mengalung erat sama seperti kakinya yang memeluk erat pinggang Levi. "L-lepaskan talinya-" Tusuk! "A-AHHH! P-pelan-pelannnh! Hah! AHHMMN-"

"Kau ingin orang didepan rumahmu mendengar suaramu? Kalau begitu berteriaklah lebih keras! Ghh!"

TING-TUNG!-

*

"Ohayou.." Jean menyapa teman-temannya dikelas begitu ia masuk kedalam. Ia melangkah santai menuju tempat duduknya. "Armin? Kau terlihat.. stress.." Gumamnya begitu melihat Armin yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan kantung mata. Diletakkannya tas jinjingnya diatas meja.

"J-jean.. A-aku-" Armin menatap kosong buku bacaannya, pipinya terlihat memerah seperti sedang demam.

"Kau- kenapa? Kau lebih mengerikan dari pada Keith-senseiiiii-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Armin menarik(mencengkram) kepala Jean mendekat kepadanya, menatap tajam muka kuda itu dengan tampang stressnya.

"ErendanLevi-sanmelakukanseksdirumahEren!"

"H-hah? Aku tidak dengar dengan jelas apa yang kau katakan! Lepaskan!"

"Ohayou Armin, Jean.. apa yang kalian lakukan?" Eren yang baru saja datang menatap heran. Sementara Armin dengan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba menganga menoleh kearahnya tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kepala Jean.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

*

-Omake-

TING-TUNG-

Pintu dibuka pelan.

"Permisi? Bibi Carla?" Armin berdiri diambang pintu, melepas sepatunya kemudian ia melihat sepatu mengkilat yang ia yakini adalah milik Levi. Ia masuk kedalam. Tidak ada siapapun. "Eren? Aku masuk kedalam-"

 _"Aaahhh! Levih~ lagi! Lebih dalam! Aaaghh! Aahn!"_

Armin mendengarnya.

-Fin-

[Lemon yang tidak tuntas- begitulah[LOL]. Tapi saya suka.


End file.
